1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer hardware and, more specifically, to Universal Serial Bus (USB) controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Universal Serial Bus (USB) allows coupling of peripheral devices to a computer system. USB is a serial cable bus for data exchange between a host computer and a wide range of simultaneously accessible devices. The bus allows peripherals to be attached, configured, used, and detached while the host is in operation. For example, USB printers, scanners, digital cameras, storage devices, card readers, etc. may communicate with a host computer system over USB. USB based systems may require that a USB host controller be present in the host system, and that the operating system (OS) of the host system support USB and USB Mass Storage Class Devices.
USB devices may communicate over the USB bus at low-speed (LS), full-speed (FS), or high-speed (HS). A connection between the USB device and the host may be established via digital interconnect such as Interchip USB, ULPI, UTMI, etc., or via a four wire interface that includes a power line, a ground line, and a pair of data lines D+ and D−. When a USB device connects to the host, the USB device may first pull a D+ line high—or the D− line if the device is a low speed device—using a pull up resistor on the D+ line. The host may respond by resetting the USB device. If the USB device is a high-speed USB device, the USB device may “chirp” by driving the D− line high during the reset. The host may respond to the “chirp” by alternately driving the D+ and D− lines high. The USB device may then electronically remove the pull up resistor and continue communicating at high speed. When disconnecting, full-speed devices may remove the pull up resistor from the D+ line (i.e., “tri-state” the line), while high-speed USB devices may tri-state both the D+ and D− lines.
A USB hub may be coupled to a USB host controller to allow multiple USB devices to be coupled to the host system through the USB host controller. In addition, other USB hubs may be coupled to the USB hub to provide additional USB device connections to the USB host controller. In general, the USB specification is structured so that every device is configured and accessed by a single host controller. Consumers typically desire maximum flexibility, and may want to have a simple means by which to cheaply share devices. There are several switching devices that currently allow a device to be switched between multiple USB Host controllers, but the device can generally be configured and accessed by only a single host at any given time. There also exist stand-alone USB switches that provide the capability of switching a device between upstream USB Host Controllers. These solutions, however, fail to permit simultaneous access to the USB device that is downstream of the hub or switch. The USB device is typically accessed by one single host at a time, and when access to the USB device is switched, the device must be re-configured, thereby losing internal state information.
Other corresponding issues related to the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.